The Really Bad, Not So Greatness Day Dief's POV
by lookturtles
Summary: Dief is a half-wolf with a plan


_Dief ran through a forest made of candy canes and lollipops. Powered sugar fell like snow and chocolate rabbits played in the drifts. Dief stopped and stood on front of a doughnut that was as tall as he was, its pink frosting and colorful sprinkles made his mouth water. Dief sniffed the doughnut and sweetness filled his nose. He walked around the doughnut until he found a spot where the doughnut's frosting seemed to smell the sweetest. He opened his mouth and..._

'Dief,' Beta-Benton said as Dief opened his eyes and grumbled. Instead of being in a sugar forest, Dief was in the consulate with it's hard wooden floors and red brick walls. At least Dief had a soft bed to sleep on, seeing as Beta-Benton spent most nights sleeping on the floor.

'There's no need to be like that. We have to get up so we have time to walk to the police station and meet Ray,' Beta-Benton said.

Dief looked out the window, the sky was gray and the scent of the on coming rain filled the air. Inside Dief was at war. On one paw, his warm, dry bed was so inviting ( even if he would have to hear Beta-Benton accuse him of being lazy) but on the other paw, he didn't want to miss being with Blond-Ray. That wasn't buddies as Blond-Ray would say.

Died yawned, stretched and jumped off the bed. Maybe he would get wet but he would make up for it by giving Blond-Ray an extra lick.

Dief walked into the consulate kitchen and the smell of Beta-Turnbull's latest creation filled the air; Dief could detect the scent of cheese, broccoli and pemican with just a hint of nutmeg. Dief walked over to a bowl full of dog food that was sitting on the floor. He sniffed it and the stench of various animal parts assaulted his nose.

Dief barked at Beta-Benton and looked up at him with his best pitiful pup face. The last time he used that face, Blond-Ray's mom had given him a sugary baked apple that tasted almost as good as a doughnut. Just thinking about it made Dief's mouth water.

'I don't think so, I know you stole a piece of Ray's pizza last night,' Beta-Benton said from where he was drinking a cup of tea (green tea if Dief's nose was not mistaken).

Dief grumbled.

'That may be, but if... That is to say when we go back to Canada being physically fit will be an asset. That reminds me of a story about a fur trapper...'

As Beta-Ben talked about Canada Dief could smell sadness coming off Beta-Ben is spicy waves.

Dief went up to Beta-Benton and sat his head on Beta-Benton's lap, listening to the story. Outside, the rain made a pitter patter sound on the consulate roof. City rain always smelled like gasoline and concrete whereas Canada rain had always smelled sweet.

Dief was curled up under Blond-Ray's deck at the police station when he heard it. Blond-Ray's voice rose above the din of the station and Dief's ears perked up. Dief stuck his head out from under Blond-Ray's desk and took in the scene before him.

Blond-Ray seemed to be yell at a giant, yellow bird. The bird was hitting Blond-Ray with its wing and Dief jumped out from under the desk and made his way to Blond-Ray; every alpha wolf had to protect their pack mates after all.

Dief barked and showed his teeth to the bird and the bird stumbled backward. It was lucky Dief had gotten there when he did; the bird must have eaten people because he smelled like a person.

Dief expected Blond-Ray to pat him on the head, but all Blond-Ray did was grumble and walk away. Died tilted his head and watched Blond-Ray walk away.

Through out the day Dief watched Ray. Instead of Ray smiling when Beta-Benton brought him his favorite kind of coffee (three sugars, no white liquid) Blond-Ray just grumbled. After that, a plan started to form in Dief's mind.

Dief stood outside Blond-Ray's den-building. Yellow booties made Dief's paws itch. Usually he wouldn't wear the booties Mrs. Smells-Like-Cat-Miller made him, but today they kept his paws dry. Dief scratched at the front door, which was hard to do with booties on. Blond-Ray's den-alpha opened the door.

'Back again, huh?' she asked.

Dief nodded.

She looked around. 'Where's your Mountie friend?'

Dief barked.

'Is that so,' she said as she let Dief into the building. 'Okay I'll let you in to Ray's apartment, it's good you're so adorable.'

Dief walked into Blond-Ray's den and went over to Not-Rock's glass box. Dief went up on his hind legs and pressed his nose against the glass.

'Hello, Not-Rock.' Dief said.

Not-Rock poked his head out of his shell. 'Hello.'

'How is Blond-Ray?'

'Bad. He didn't dance with me today.'

'Oh, dear.' Hearing that, Dief was even more convinced that his plan had to work.

Dief walked over to Blond-Ray's couch and laid down. As soon as he heard the door open sat up on the couch.

'Did you break in?' Blond-Ray asked Dief.

Dief barked.

Blond-Ray came over to the couch and sat down. Dief laid his head on Blond-Ray's lap and waited. Dief's plan just had to work.

Ray sat his hand on Dief's head and rubbed his fingers against Dief's fur. The metallic scent of Blond-Ray's arm collar filled Dief's nose. As Blond-Ray's hand moved against Dief, Dief rubbed his nose against Blond-Ray's stomach. He couldn't give Blond-Ray a hug to make him feel better, not having hands or arms for that matter, but he could nuzzle Blond-Ray.

After a few minutes, Blond-Ray's hand slowed and Dief looked up at him. Blond-Ray was wearing a grin that made the corner of his eye crinkle. It was a grin that made even the yellow booties worth it.

'Thanks, buddy. I needed that,' Blond-Ray said.

Dief just wagged his tail. His plan had worked better than he could have hoped. Although he still wasn't going to wear the pink sweater Mrs. Smells-Like-Cat-Miller made for him. Maybe he could get Not-Rock to wear it.


End file.
